the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Freeing Sharon/final ingredient
This is how freeing Sharon and finding the final ingredient goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. just as our heroes are about to set off again, there was another boom! Human Applejack: Me and mah' big mouth. Yuna: Okay, Ernie! If that's you, then come out and fight! her Lightsabers out from the shadows emerges Sharon with her Lightsaber in grip Yuna: Sharon!? Sharon: That's right. Yuna: Sharon, what are you doing!? Have you lost your mind?! Hiccup: Uh, Yuna. You might wanna take a real good look at Sharon. Haven't you noticed? Yuna: Noticed what? Astrid: to Sharon's face That. Fishlegs: Sharon's eyes are glowing red. She's been corrupted! Yuna: No, not Aunt Celestia's daughter! Fishlegs: So, what'll we do? Yuna: Duel her. Snotlout: What?! Are you crazy, that's your cousin! Yuna: If, I'm lucky, I might by able to snap Sharon outta her corruption. Snowdrop: I'll help too. Yuna: Alright, let's do it. 3 deploy their sabers and duel Sharon: I give you points for your skills in lightsaber combat, but it won't be enough to stop me! Yuna: Sharon! Think about what you're doing! Sharon: Never! I am invincible! Snowdrop: No you're not! No one is! Yuna: Sharon, you gotta remember who you really are! Sharon: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I'LL CHASE YOU AT THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!!! Yuna: Sharon, I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. then zaps Sharon with powerful Lightning of her own Sharon: GAAAAHAH!!!!! Snowdrop: Stop this! Sharon: chokes her Why? Snowdrop: Sharon, you're not with the Sith! You're the daughter of Princess Celestia and Barret Barricade! Soon to be Princess of the Stars! Sharon gets a flashback flashback see Sharon as a 5-year old filly trying to fly Sharon: on the ground Ow! tries again but no matter how fast she flaps her wings, she can't even get off the ground higher than 5ft Sharon: Oh! It's no use! I'll never be able to fly! Barret Barricade: Sharon, what's going on out here? Sharon: I'm trying to fly, but I just can't do it, Daddy! I'll never be able to fly like you or Mommy! Princess Celestia: Perhaps we can help you. Sharon: Really? Barret Barricade: Sure, come on. then climb up a small hill Princess Celestia: One of the most important things when flying is plenty of airspace. Barret Barricade: And one best way to make that happen is by taking off from a place you can get a running start from. Sharon: I'm not sure about this. Princess Celestia: This is where Luna and I practiced our first flight. Sharon: Oh, alright. then spreads her wings and then she backs up a little and then gives a running start and then as she flaps her wings, but falls Sharon: Of! groans Princess Celestia: Are you okay? Sharon: No, I hurt my head again! Barret Barricade: Try it again. Sharon: (groans) Why should I even bother!? I can't even get off the ground! Princess Celestia: Yelling's not gonna help you Sharon! Sharon: What choice do I have?! I'm sorry, I just can't do it! runs back to the gardens and cries at the fountain Barret Barricade: his wing on her back Sharon: I'll never be a princess. Princess Celestia: Sharon, being royalty and an alicorn isn't all about flying. It's about carrying for your subjects, and protecting them. Sharon: I know. But sill. Barret Barricade: Are you sure you don't wanna give it another try? Sharon: No. Princess Celestia: We'll help you this time. Sharon: Oh, okay. I'll give it another try. on the hill, Sharon is standing on Celestia's wings Princess Celestia: Alright, when I say go, I want you to flap your wings as hard as you can, okay? Sharon: gulps Okay. Princess Celestia: 1, 2, 3, go! the leaps form her mother's wings and then starts flapping Sharon: I'm flying, I'm flying! (Sharon then does one loop-de-loop as she flies. And she lands on the ground) Sharon: I did it! I did it! Barret Barricade: You certainly did, sweet thing. Come here. her Princess Celestia: We'll done, Sharon. (Joins in the hug) Sharon: giggles in the present Sharon: as she puts her hoof to her head Yuna: Sharon? Sharon: faints Moon Starlight: Sharon! then nudges Sharon gently and growls Sharon: up G.. guys? then opens her eyes are they are her normal color Tuffnut: Hey, her eyes aren't red anymore. Russell Ferguson: Correct! She's back to normal! Sharon: (groans) What happened? Snowdrop: You were corrupted by the Sith. Sharon; Oh my. That explains why I have this headache. her head Where are we now? Hiccup: We're on Youth Fountain Island. Sharon: Youth Fountain Island?! Yuna: Yeah, and Snowdrop has our third item. Nyx: We just have to find something to resemble love. Sharon: I think I might have something that could work. Nyx: What is it? Sharon: You'll find out when we get to that resurrection pool. Now, which way now Nyx? Nyx: This way. then the team sets off again, and they reach an old bridge Arnold: Do we really have to cross this? Brian: the bridge It's not that bad. We can just walk across with ace. all begin to walk on it when they hear a crack and they stop. Then they see the ropes breaking loose as the timber boards start falling into the ravine below. One minute the bridge is still up but then the next, the whole bridge collapses Henry: Oh, no. all fall, but are thankfully caught by the cliffs close together. But down below were crocodiles! Human Rarity: (shrieks) Crocodiles! I hate crocodiles! They're nasty, ugly, and have terrible teeth. dragons look at her Human Rarity: Uh, no offense. Skyla; Oh no! This is it, we're gonna die! We're gonna be crocodile lunch! This is the end for us! (starts weeping in fear) Fishlegs looks up and see the rope Fishlegs: Guys! I can see the rope! I have an idea. We just need to press into each other and we'll use our arms to climb up the cliffs, and I can reach the rope. all put their hands on the cliff walls Fishlegs: Okay, when I say "go". Start climbing. Go! all begin climbing up the rocky walls up to the rope Sunlight: Hey, we're moving. looks down to the crocs Ah! Sharon: Don't look down! Keep going! they are all close to the rope and stop due to the space inbetween the cliffs is too wide for their arms Espeon: Now what? Fishlegs: One of you is gonna have to reach up and grab the rope. Human Applejack: Why can't you grab it? Fishlegs: I'm too short! I won't be able to reach it! Leafeon: (to the Crystal Prep girls) Hey! You're the ones on top, you grab it! Indigo Zap: Fine! Sunny Flare: I'll do it, I'm the one on top! Espeon: Are you sure you can reach it? You prep gals aren't exactly the tallest of us all! Sunny Flare: You're gonna have to push me up to the rope. Espeon: How do I know you won't let me fall as soon as you grab the rope? Sunny Flare: You're just gonna have to trust me! Espeon: (stands on her hind legs as she puts her front legs on Sunny's back) I swear, if you do drop me, I'll bleach those terrible looking rags you call "clothes"! (begins pushing her up) Sunny Flare: Keep going, I've almost got it! Espeon: You know, it's a good thing, you're not fat or this would be really difficult. Flare tries to reach the rope Sunny Flare: Almost.... there...... it Got it! to pull it out, but it's stuck It's stuck! Espeon: Just take your time! There's no worry here! then scorpions land on her head and crawl to her face Espeon: SCORPIONS!!!!! DAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! down and Sunny Flare hangs on to the rope Sunny Flare: Espeon! her tail Espeon: her head in a cave Gah! (muffled in the cave) Help! Help! Get me out of here! This cave soot is ruining my coat! then the all the scorpions begin going inside Sunny Flare's shirt Sunny Flare: GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! hitting herself on the wall, trying to squash them then Espeon sees something, and they reveal to be bats. As they all fly towards her popping her head out a bit as her mouth gets full, as they then push her out of the cave and out of her mouth, which make the others fly into the air and land on the other side Our heroes: nervously the cliffside crumbles as the Eeveelutions are going with it! Indigo Zap: Look out! Crystal Prep Girls grab the Eeveelutions by their tails and pull them to safety just in time Lemon Zest: Aw yeah! We snatched you out of the air! Sunny Flare: Ooh, I'm a big bad cliffside and I'm taking you with me. Well not today, sucker! Sugarcoat: Yeah! Indigo Zap: Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh! Glaceon: stunned You... you guys just saved us. Sour Sweet: Huh? Yeah so. Umbreon: I knew it. Lemon Zest: Knew what? Espeon: You guys do like us. Sugarcoat: No! Jolteon: Come on, admit it. Indigo Zap: Nope! Vaporeon You do. Sunny Flare: Nuh-uh! Eevee: I think you do. Sour Sweet: No way! Leafoen: Hey, you could've let us fall off that cliff. Lemon Zest: Come on, what's the big deal?! Indigo Zap: Yeah, you guys aren't that bad! and she clasps her mouth Sugarcoat: Okay, well don't jump to conclusions. That was a one-time thing! Umbreon: Right... sure. Brian: Well, let's get going. With that bridge out, the villains may not be able to catch us as quickly. Glaceon: So, let's all go. Lemon Zest: Huh? You mean you guys are still letting us tag along? Vaporeon: You guys came with us this far already. So we might as well continue on with you. Leafeon: Besides, you guys might have a mind change about us later. a while they come to a big cave Skyla; Uh, we aren't going in there, are we? Nyx: We have to. This is where we have to go in order to get to Resurrection pool. Skyla; But, what if there's cave monsters inside it? Human Fluttershy: I'm sure there it isn't. Sunil Nevla; Okay, but what about mole people? Like in that movie? Pepper Clark: Sunil, that was just a movie. There are no mole people. Skyla: What about those Aliens from "Independence Day"? Scander: Those aren't real. Sharon: Guys, there's nothing to be afraid of. Most things that you're scared of is just your imaginations getting carried away. Everyone has fears of many things that seem scary at first, but later they find it's not scary at all. Zoe Trent: Do you remember being afraid of something you didn't understand at first? Sharon: Hmmm... Do I? flashback is out at the gardens Sharon: as she skips along, and sniffs many flowers she sees something Sharon: Hmm, what's that? moves closer and closer and then out from a hedge pops a rabbit Rabbit: his nose Sharon: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! '''hides under a pot rabbit then hops forward Sharon: '''MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! Celestia and Barret then appear Princess Celestia: What?! Barret Barricade: What's wrong!? Sharon: There's a monster right there! to it was the rabbit hopping along Princess Celestia: Oh! chuckles It's just a rabbit, sweetie. Sharon: What is it? Barret Barricade: It's a rabbit. They're aren't monsters, they're just cute little animals. Sharon: No. That one tried to attack me! Princess Celestia: Oh, don't be silly. They're not scary. Sharon; Are you sure? Princess Celestia: Yes, come out. slowly walks forward and walks up to the rabbit Barret Barricade: It's okay. Sharon: her hoof on it pets it rabbit then nuzzles on Sharon Sharon: (giggles) Barret Barricade: See, it's not scary. It's friendly. Sharon: It's funny. Princess Celestia: And cute. Sharon: as the rabbit continues nuzzling her ends Nyx: Sharon? Sharon: Oh, sorry. I was having a flashback. Nyx: About what? Sharon: Nothing. Mushu: Can we just get going already? Those freaks could be halfway here by now! Skyla: I still don't know about this. There could be some sort of scary thing inside. Mushu: Even more scarier than that crazy rooster? Skyla: Okay, now that you put it that way, I'll go. Sunil Nevla: Okay, I'll do it. But only because I don't wanna get caught by Mr. "Bewilderbeast owning, Royalty murdering, Sith Rooster". Sharon: Alright, let's continue onward. Lemon Zest: No offense, but I'm not going in there. (starts to walk away) Espeon: (steps in front of Lemon and glares at her) I suggest you get in the cave. Lemon Zest: Are you threatening me? zap! The 2 girls: AAH! it shows Regice! Regice: beeping Regice! Espeon: It's Regice! uses hyper beam on the rocks above them Yuna: Quick! Get inside! race forward as the rocks begin to fall blocking the passage way as some other rocks inside the cave shake from the vibrations as the team turn to the entrance but find its blacked as the rocks in the cave stop shaking, and when the dust clears; we see there is only a small hole at the top of the entrance way Eevee: Great. We're blocked in. Lemon Zest: Okay, I vote the cave. Umbreon: Well, thank you! Connie: Yeah, it's not like we have any choice now anyway. there was a roar echoing the cave Ralphie: What was that? Nyx: I-I don't know. Mushu: Let's keep gong forward. they begin to continue forward, one small rock covers the last opening on the top of the rock pile. the team continue moving on they are walking in an ice cave Connie trips on something Connie: Whoa! Oof! Yuna: Connie, are you alright? Connie: Yeah, I'm okay. I just tripped on some metal stick. Nyx: Metal stick? at it Who ever heard of a metal... Hey, wait a minute, this isn't a metal stick, it's a rail. Zoe Trent: A rail? the team notice that they've come up to some old tracks Human Twilight: Huh? Train tracks? Human Applejack: How odd. Skyla; Yeah, why would there be train tracks on a island with several types of pools of special water? Nyx: in the book Here's why. There once to be other equines here who mine for special minerals in the caves of the island. the book back in her bags These must be the old tracks of the mines of those miners. Sharon: Well, we don't have time for sight seeing let's continue. continue down the passage way Astrid: Stay together guys, it's easy to get lost in these places. then Mushu bumps into a a thick icicle and falls to the ground Mushu: to get up but his tongue is stuck to the ground Uh! Uh! free Uh, guys? then races down another way, as he then walks by an ice wall Mushu: Ah! see a frozen piranha Mushu: chuckles Just a fish. then backs up and then looks behind him AAAAAHHHH!!! now see a frozen Carnotaur Mushu: shivers continues down and then comes up to a life cycle of a dragon like him, he then catches up to the team but stops as he then notices another ice wall, which has a frozen UFO behind it. Tuffnut: (notices it) Cool. Nyx: (to Mushu) Will you keep up with us? It's hard enough to keep our other dragons together. hen Nyx trips on an over grown root Nyx: Ga-whoa! then lands her face and the impact sends her bags flying off her back and sliding down an ice slide Mushu: Nyxie, you okay? Nyx: Yeah. Skyla: Nyx, your bags are sliding off! Nyx: Oh no! I put the first 2 items in them! Mushu: Ah! I got them! I got them! runs after them and jumps forward to grab them but is too late as they fall down into a hole I don't got them. Everyone: AAAH!!! all look down the hole and see Nyx's bags sliding down a bumpy ice slide Snowdrop: After those bags! slide down Blitz" begins playing all slide down the slide as Nyx's bags continues sliding on and on. Then they are sent down different pathways (as Mushu lands on the same one as Nyx's bags) Then they are all catapulted and then pop into separate passage ways Mushu: to catch up to Nyx's bags Whoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! I gotcha! grabs them but then falls down a hole in the ground as he screams then slides off a Jump and then tries to run on the ceiling only to land on his head and continues sliding Nyx: AAAAAHHH!!!!! Mushu slides off his path and then lands on Eclipse's muzzle Nyx: Where'd you come from? Nyx's bags flies off a jump and then lands in a minecar which starts rolling away shortly afterwards, the team fly out openings in the wall and then all land in minecars Skyla: Oh my, I'm glad that's over. Sharon: I don't think it's done yet. the minecars they're inside of start rolling Fishlegs; Oh no, not again! Everyone: AAAAAAHHH!!!! as they roll down the old tracks they bump into some other minecars which sends them rolling down a tunnel, and then they come into a big room with lots of different tracks Hiccup: Look! Nyx's bags! to an upper track where we see the minecar with Nyx's bags then they start bumping around on rocks which cause them to separate and then ride down different tracks Sharon: Oh boy, this is gonna be some ride! all speed down the different tracks, and race around corners and up and down hills Pets' cars start heading down one track along side the one with Nyx' bags but then they notice 2 stray minecars rolling next to them and they're heading for a intersecting point! Russell Ferguson: Whoa! (to their dragons) Full speed ahead guys! dragons push the cars faster and Sunil frantically looks to and fro as the cars come closer and closer to the intersection Sunil Nevla; I can't look! race across the switch at the last second as the stray cars crash and fly off the track Pepper Clark: That was close! the whole team starts racing down a straight track and there's a huge pointy rock dead ahead! Mushu: Captain, stoneberg ahead! Sharon: WHOA!!!! then ride up it slightly and stop Everyone: of releaf then the rock starts to break loose as Nyx's bags race under Leafeon: Oh no. all fall Everyone: AAAAAAAHH!!!!! Human Pinkie: I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Human Rainbow Dash: No you can't. then ride the rock down the path like a sled but are approaching sharps rocks ahead! Everyone: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! sharp rocks then grind up their sled and then they all start speeding down several pathways that are running along side Nyx's bags Ralphie: I think I'm gonna be sick! Crystals Prep Girls then slowly to catch up to the bags then Human Mane 6 increase speed Indigo Zap: Almost there. the Human Mane 6 increase speed again so they and the Crystal Prep girls are now neck and neck Wanda: I got them! Nyx's bags move away at the last second Wanda: Missed! then suddenly, Nyx's bags fly up ramp and are sent flying! Sharon: gasps Alpha, give me boost! then stands on his back legs and and turns around, as Sharon then stands up on the top of his head Tuffnut: This is scary and fun at the same time! Zoe Trent: forward AAAAHH!!! heading start for an ice wall! Fishlegs: AAAH!! Slow down! Slow down! Sunlight: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! the brake lever on her minecar, but the wheels only lock and slide see Scrat at the wall, (who has just put his acorn in the wall) who hugs acorn and nods but when he turns around, he sees the team heading straight for him Scrat: BAAAAAAHHH!!! (tries to pull his acorn out but it won't budge as he the braces himself for impact) they all crash into the wall leaving imprints in the wall then reaches out and catches Nyx's bags Sharon; I got them! else is looking out the imprints on the wall Everyone: AAAAAHH!!! Alpha crashes into the wall, leaving his and Sharon's imprint as snow flies everyone and then when the snow clears we see the team all piles up covered in snow Carlos: Wow, what a ride! Human Rainbow: out Whoa! Whoo! Yeah! Who's up for round 2? glares at her Human Rainbow: Oh, right. her throat Sunlight: out I'm fine, but I broke the fall with my face. Zoe Trent: out without her beret Oh man, I don't ever wanna do that again! Ralphie: out without his cap I'm with you, Zoe. Fishlegs: out with his helmet Likewise here. Zoe Trent: a paw to her head only to find her hat is gone Ah! My beret! IT'S GONE!!! Fishlegs: So is my helmet and Ralphie's cap! Ralphie: My cap? his head My cap! Where'd it go?! Mushu pops up with Zoe's beret on his head Mushu: Hey! Where'd everybody go?! Everything's gone black! Zoe Trent: My beret! it and puts it back on You find it! Mushu: Uh, thanks? Zoe Trent: Thank you, so much! Mushu's cheek, in which he faints Vinnie pop up with Fishlegs' helmet Vinnie Terrio: AAAH!! I'm blind! Henry pops up with Ralphie's cap Henry: Ahh! So am I! Ralphie: No you're not, you're just wearing my cap and Fishelgs' helmet. his cap and Fishlegs' helmet Vinnie Terrio: I can see! Henry: Me too! Scar appears from the rubble Carlos: Hey, it's that squirrel again! Scrat sees his acorn and runs to it, and lefts it up, only revealing to be the top of it as Scrat begins to have a breakdown Scrat: YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! '''(runs around in circles waving his arms like a maniac and then he runs over to some rocks) AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!' his head on a rock Human Fluttershy: him an acorn Here you go, little squirrel. Scrat: around and sees the acorn Ha ha! it and scurries off Henry: There's something wrong with that squirrel. Vinnie Terrio: in agreement Tim: Where are we? HIccup: Somewhere deep in the mine. Check the book, Nyx. Nyx: I can't, it's in my bags, and I ''don't have them! Sharon: It's okay, I'' got them! the book and opens it Okay, I think we're...... then looks forward and drop the book and gasps softly Brian: Sharon, where are we? Sharon: respond Brian: Sharon? his fingers in front of her face Hello? clashes cymbals, blows a trumpet and beats on drums, but Sharon continues starring Hmm, what else is loud and obnoxious? holds a loud ringing cell phone up to her ear but no avail Peter: Sharon, what's up with you?! Sharon: gets up and walks forward Yuna: Sharon, where are you going? start follow her and then Sharon stops then when the rest of the team walk up they then are surprised themselves we now see the resurrection pool on a small island surrounded by a lava river Nyx: This is it, we made it! Jolteon: Yeah, and all we need to do now is to cross that bridge. Sugarcoat: Uh, Eevee. I have a confession to make, remember when you said Pokémon have layers? Eevee: Yeah? Go on. Indigo Zap: We were thinking. Humans don't have layers, I mean we go with our boyfriends. Vaporeon: Wait a second! You don't ''have boyfriends. Indigo Zap: You know what I mean! Flareon: But you can't ''be afraid of heights! Sunny Flare: No, we're just uncomfortable of crossing an old rickety bridge, over a boiling river of lava! explodes from the bottom Sharon: Oh, come on, girls! We're right here beside you. Okay? We'll just tackle over this bridge, one baby step at a time. Sugarcoat: Really? Sharon: Oh, yeah. Lemon Zest: Okay. Now we feel so much better. Henry: Wait! How do we know this bridge won't collapse like the other one did? Nyx: I'm pretty sure this one's safe. The ropes and boards on this one are more structurally sound. Dorothy Ann: Yeah, it seems safe to me. Henry: Okay, I'll take your bookworm words for it. begin to cross the bridge Sugarcoat: Now, I feel ''really uncomfortable about this. Yuna: Just keep going. Hiccup: And don't look down! Lemon Zest: Oh, right! Keep on moving, and don't look down. Keep on moving, and don't look down. she then steps on some wood and breaks loose and they look down! Uh, guys! We're looking down! Sunny Flare: AAAAAAHHHH!!! We can't do this, guys! We gotta get off of this thing! Human Rainbow: But we're already halfway there! Sugarcoat: We don't care! We're going back to safety! Brian: Girls! We don't have time for this! Now, move it! the bridge Indigo Zap: AAAAAAHHHH!!! Don't do that! Brian: gasps Oh, I'm sorry. Do what? This? the bridge Lemon Zest: YES!! ''THAT!!'' Brian: Yes? Sylveon: Wait, Brian. They said "yes" so they must mean: "Yes, do it.". Brian: Oh, yeah! Okay. Sour Sweet: NOOOOO!!!!! begins shaking the bridge Sour Sweet: STOP, BRIAN, STOP!!!!! Brian: I started doing it! And I'm doing it! Sunny Flare: I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, Brian, I'm gonna die! they are already across the bridge Sugarcoat: Oh. Eevee: That'll do guys. That'll do. Lemon Zest: Cool. Snowdrop: All we need is the final ingredient. Sharon: I have the perfect thing. out Barret's wedding ring Sour Sweet: It's a ring. Sharon: This is my father's wedding ring. Will this work for the fourth item, Nyx? Nyx: Yes, it will do just perfect! Sharon: We're coming, Father. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts